Revenge of the fallen
by ElementEpic
Summary: A story


Prologue

I remember it like it was yesterday... sitting alone in the forest, my only friend, the ancient wood and the heavy moss adorning its bark. I kicked dirt over my small fire after drying my soggy fur leggings and leather boots, and I set off towards the kingdom, one thought repeating in my head. I must honor the king, and fulfill my destiny and bring reprieve to the lands. Sword in hand, I rode endlessly into the thick fog, out of the deep, dark forest and down into the fjord that separated the two lands. As I marched on into the night, the sky twinkling with quintessential gleams of starlight, I felt invigorated to continue the three day ride. I would not fail... not again...

Chapter 1

Ever since I was a child I always dreamed of following in my grandfather's footsteps to become the greatest mage that Tera had ever seen. My father was a member of the royal guards so me and my mother would often be left at home alone while he was in the royal city fulfilling his duties. Unfortunately, he never approved of my ambition of becoming a great mage, I remember when he would come home for about a week or two every year to tell me of all the stories that happened in the city. The royal city, Celadon was two weeks travel on horseback so naturally, my father would only come home to visit rarely. I felt delighted, but also dissapointed when he would come home. I missed him a lot so of course I would be excited to see him, and every time I couldn't wait to hear the tales of his adventures, how he protected the king and the city from fire-breathing dragons, or how he fought bravely to defend our kingdom from the dark lord Mordeguille and his army.

My dad eventually became the captain of the royal guards and me and my mother were so proud of him. However, whenever he would come home and hear about my training of becoming a mage, he would be very angry and dissapointed with me. He would always tell me how the world is a cruel and dangerous place and he doesn't want me to get hurt. But that wouldn't stop me as my grandfather lived with me and my mother. You see, my grandfather was the best and only mage in our village as he was the only one with mage energy running through his veins. Until me. My grandfather saw great potential in me and wanted me to become the next mage of the village, no, the next most powerful mage in the world. During the time when I was a kid, the greatest mage of the kingdom was a woman named Aethis. She was the daughter of the king and was the strongest mage on Tera.

By the time I was 5 years of age I was able to train with my Grandfather and learn the arts of witchcraft and wizardry. I had always had the ambition for becoming a mage and I had always wanted to go out into the world on an epic adventure much like the heroes in some of the stories that my father told me.

Sadly, those days passed away quickly as at the age of twelve, the royal guards came to our city. All but one. I was excited when I saw the royal guards on horseback from the village watchtower riding towards the village. Once they entered the gates, I scouted and scouted for my dad but to no avail. I asked Adriel, my father's best friend in the royal guards where he was. I fell onto my knees in despair as I found out that my father was killed my the king's daughter herself, Aethis. The royal guards came to our village to attend the funeral of my father. I didn't go. I stayed locked up in my room crying, screaming and shouting. Releasing all of my anger and remembering the reason why my father died, Aethis. I swore that day on my father's grave that she will rue the day she killed him. I kept crying and crying. Shouting, knowing that no-one will hear me.

The reasons as to why Aethis would kill my father are still unknown, but even to this day, my anger burns as brightly as ever. I trained day in and day out ever since the night of my father's funeral with my grandfather. My father's death struck him the most as a mage's power weakens when a member of their family dies. He taught me everything I know in hopes that one day I would get my revenge on Aethis. Sadly, the day that my father died was also the day that Aethis dissapeared from Celadon. So I decided to join the Sanduin, a secret organisation withing Celadon founded by the king when Aethis went rogue and dissapeared. And so, my journey for revenge began and so did my quest to becoming the greatest mage of the land.


End file.
